Keeping Up Appearances
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: A re-write of the hospital wing scene in "Half Blood Prince". One sided RW/HG but ends being SS/HG.


**A/N: So I'm watching HBP & it's the scene where Ron is in the hospital wing after the whole "love potion/poisoning" bit and I'm on a SS/HG kick so I thought what the heck why not and decided to write this.**

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Slughorn, and Dumbledore stood around Ron Weasley's bed in the hospital wing with Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. There was the sound of running footsteps.

"WHERE'S MY WONWON HAS HE BEEN ASKING FOR ME?" Lavender Brown cried running in. She took a look at Hermione and then spoke again, "What's she doing here?"

Snape looked in with a blank expression on his face. Hermione stood up, "I might ask you the same question," she replied looking down at Ron.

"I happen to be his girlfriend," Lavender seethed. Snape held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes well I happen to be his…friend," Hermione replied tartly.

"That made me laugh, you haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him since he's all injured and interesting," Lavender commented.

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo," Hermione said outraged. Snape internally chuckled; the girl could cuss for all of England when highly irritated. "And for the record I've always found him interesting!"

Ron began to stir and mutter something. "Ah see…he senses my presence…" Lavender began. "Don't worry Won Won, I'm here! I'm here." He began to stir and mutter something that sounded like Hermione. Lavender turned and ran from the hospital wing crying. Snape did not let his guard down.

Hermione sat down and took Ron's hand. Dumbledore turned back around with his hands held together, "Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting. Well everybody come out of mourning Mr. Weasley's well-attended."

McGonagall hesitated, "Miss Granger I believe you have a project to attend to in the dungeons."

"Oh you're right, he's probably pissed off for all of England," Hermione said and fled from the room. She hurried along the passageway to Snape's office, his billowing black robes could be seen by her.

" Professor Snape!" she called along the passageway. He walked into his office and she followed he shut the door with a resounding slam. He still held the poisoned mead in one hand. "Do you want me to analyze that?"

"Oh be quiet, I know what poison this is!" Snape barked and promptly chucked the bottle at the castle wall in anger.

"Severus, what the bloody hell is going on with you?" Hermione inquired.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" he questioned. "Frigga's splintering broomstick, Hermione!" He too could cuss for all of England when they were alone. "Care to explain what that was up there in the hospital wing?"

"I too have to keep up appearances, Severus!" she cried. "I have to walk around school listening to Harry and Ron go on and on about how much they despise you when they really don't have a damn of who the real Severus Snape is!"

"And you think you know who the real me is?" he demanded. "Do you forget who and what I am?"

"Dumbledore trusts you, therefore I trust you! I always have and always will!"

Outside in the corridor Dumbledore and McGonagall listened into the conversation.

"Honestly, I thought you would have some inkling as to why I distance myself, as to why I work to make this potion! I'm going to die in this war, can't you accept that?"

"No because if you truly believed that you were going to die then you wouldn't be working so hard to create this potion that will save your life!"

"What makes you think I'm trying to save my life and not yours or Potter's?" he seethed. "I believe we're done here."

"No we're not bloody done here!" she yelled.

"If I said that we're done that means that-" He was cut off in speaking by Hermione throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He began to resist her but quickly gave into the girl. Dumbledore and McGonagall peeked around the corner of the door and then began walking back to the main part of the castle.

"Now we're done here," Hermione said pulling away from him.

"You've only just begun something," Snape said. "I believe you should send a patronus to Miss Weasley, you'll be working down here the majority of the night."


End file.
